You Can Never Go Home Again, That's What They Say
by aguabella
Summary: Kale Conway gets a rude awakening and a slew of past memories, and then things get really complicated. Kunzite pov.


**title** : You Can Never Go Home Again, That's What They Say

**characters/pairing**: Everyone, with a focus on Minako/Kunzite, that somehow it ended up mostly UST. Kunzite pov.

**rating**: PG-13

**summary** : Kale Conway gets a rude awakening and a slew of past memories, and then things get _really_ complicated.

**a/n** : This fic was supposed to be my first one, it was supposed to be a cute semi-angsty M/K fic, but it took at turn somewhere in my brain and changed completely, stylistically and plot wise, from what I originally planned, but it just kept _pouring_ out so I figured, why fight it? Concrit is welcome. (And FYI, for some reason in my mind Kunzite cooks, like really well. Not as well as Makoto, of course, because then again who does?)

* * *

**You Can Never Go Home Again, That's What They Say **

In an apartment in Tokyo four stones laid in a box, hidden from the world.

One by one, they cracked.

—

There are some things in life you don't expect will ever happen to you, Kale Conway thought, and a beautiful woman, holding a giant staff, telling you that you have destiny greater than the quiet life you had imagined for yourself in your home town of Honolulu is one of them.

Standing in the middle of his living room, all legs and long hair, she spoke in a smokey voice, "Its time for you to awaken."

She pointed her giant staff at him and a bright red glow emanated from the red jewel at its end. After that, Kale was rather sure he passed out as lifetimes worth of memories resurfaced, because he doesn't remember anything else from that night.

Except. The dreams.

—

_His mother clutching him. His father going of to war. Death and peace. Duty._

_Endymion. Swords clashing. Jadeite. Laughter and cutting words. Nephrite. Stars, arrows, wars, so many wars. Zoisite. Broken bones, cramped tents, drunken laughter, a white palace gleaming in the distance. _

_The moon. A young girl, her laughter bright and sweet. Endymion's smile. Bright lights, silver and gold. _

"_Must be difficult having such a curious princess." _

_Her. Golden hair and hidden smiles. "Kunzite," his name. Whispered. Moaned, yelled. Her. Kisses pressed to his lips, tasting like tears. _

_Her. The Moon. Darkness. _

_Blood and death._

_Servitude. Slaves. Death. Her. Endymion. _

_His hands, covered in blood. _

—

"NO!" He yelled, waking up in his bed, after a night of memories that feel more like nightmare. The sun is streaming through the blind, casting sharp shadows on his floor. "No, no, no, no." He muttered, shaking his head at the memories he wishes were a lie. Unfortunately he knows they're not, Pluto—ah, a name for her—can be cruel, but is never heartless. She wouldn't have awakened his memories without reason. Pluto did everything for a reason, weighing the odds of time and consequence.

Running a hand through his pale hair, he snorted, finally having an answer to what he always thought was a physically oddity. Except for one of his aunts his entire family had dark hair.

"Why, Pluto? Why now?" he asked the empty apartment, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

As predicted he didn't.

Staring at the shadows on his floor, Kale stood, frowning as his alarm clock went off.

Six am, and like any other day he should head to the bathroom, shower, change into his clothes and go to work at his parent's restaurant. He should work until late at night, then maybe grab a drink with Zeke—oh, holy shit, Zeke, Zoisite—that's going to fuck him up from now on, unless Pluto gave his friend his own memories back and if he did then Zeke is having his own private freak out.

Pluto, _why_, he wondered again, still getting no answer.

Shaking himself out his thought, Kale made his way to the shower. Any other day, this would be normal, but it wasn't any other day, he had just spent a night remembering he once ruled one-fourth of the world under one of his best friends. The images begin flashing in his mind again and it was suddenly all too much.

He barely made it to the toilet.

After, he coughed, resting his head against the cool porcelain. "Pluto, if you can hear me, you suck."

—

Zeke didn't call that night for a drink and Kale hadn't known what to think. If Pluto had paid a visit to his friend, causing him to remember a life time's worth of war, magic, and death, then Zeke was keeping to himself. Kale was pretty sure he didn't blame his friend. He doubted that he would have revealed his own dream had Zeke called him.

Thing was, Zeke didn't end up call for weeks. Not a complete surprise, the engineering major had a tendency to get lost in the various projects he did for the university, where he worked part time as a TA, trying to finish his dissertation. This time, it felt different. Though, Kale mused, it could just be him.

Finishing his dinner, Kale was about to take out the trash when he heard.

"It's not just you."

Dropping his trash bag, Kale was not surprised to see Pluto standing in his living room. Her left hand holding her staff, looking every bit the goddess she was. As he processed her words, he frowned.

"You woke him up too!" He scowled, the protective feeling he had towards his youngest brother-in-arms and friend overwhelming him.

Pluto barely reacted to his outburst. "It was necessary."

He scoffed, "I'm sure it was. Why now, though?" Kale had been wondering this for weeks, and now in Pluto's presence, the thought he didn't know he feared more than death came into his mind.

Endymion…

"Endymion…is he all right?" He stalked forward, for the first time since his memory came back, feeling his power. Raw and ready to protect his prince.

"The Prince is fine. He is not why I woke you," she curled her lips, enigmatically, "not completely."

"Then why?"

"It was time. You and the other Shitennou have been asleep for too long. It was time for you to wake, to start making up for your past deeds." She spoke carefully, looking him in the eyes, letting him feel the weight of her words.

He had suspect that had been the real reason behind this, but hadn't wanted to dwell on it. The past was painful enough during the flashes of memory he received every day but at least he didn't have to face his prince, the princess, and her. He was spared their anger and shame, expect in his dreams.

Kale sighed, "And how do you expect us to do that?"

Pluto smiled, almost cruelly in his opinion, but he couldn't exactly blame her. "Slowly," she answered. "You'll find a way, I'm sure."

"What about the others?"

"Your brothers?"

Kale nodded, "Yes."

"They are awake as well. They'll wait for you. You are their leader, after all." She moved her staff and a portal opened. Kale stood back as he watched her step through. Looking over her shoulder, she granted him one last look.

"I did it for her, too."

Kale watched as the portal opened, turned back to his kitchen and went to finish taking out the trash.

Her. Kale didn't have to ask who Pluto meant, there was only one her.

_Venus_.

—

After that, getting the Generals was almost too easy.

Calling Zeke was just a speed dial away, and the resulting talk had gone just as Kale expected. Zeke mainlining coffee and going about probabilities, temporal loops, converting to Buddhism, quantum mechanics, and then rambling about post traumatic stress. Kale had sat and listened, filling in the blanks that Pluto had left him, and then asked, "Now we need to find Jadeite and Nephrite. How should we go about that?"

Zeke had paused his rant about how could Western civilisation completely disregarded all the work he had done with fossil fuels in the last one thousand years to blink and grin that smug smile of his. "Oh, I found them already."

Kale smirked, unfazed. It was something Zoisite would do. "How?"

"After Pluto came to me and did her memory thing, I spent all my time brushing up on everything I could remember, trying to see what I could use. Worked some mental mojo and _bam_! Energy signatures, baby! They haven't change. I already knew where you were, but they were harder to find." Zeke paused to take a sip of his coffee only to grimace and add more sugar. "I found Endymion too, by the way."

It was only due to years of keeping his feelings in check and a remembered lifetime of being a leader of vast armies, that Kale did not spit out his drink.

"You what?" Sometimes Kale couldn't believe his friend.

"I was curious." Zeke shrugged, "He lives in Japan. And from the looks of it, he's been awake for a long time now. I'm guessing the senshi too, but I couldn't remember how find their energy signatures."

Kale frowned, "That doesn't surprise me. Pluto hinted as much." Putting his prince (and her) to the back of his mind, he focused on what he could deal with now. "Jadeite and Nephrite?"

Zeke bent down and reached into his ratty laptop bag, "I think you mean Justin Alvarez and Nikolai Vassallo." Zeke dropped two brown manila folders onto the table, wagging his eyebrows, and pushed them towards Kale before going back to his coffee.

Kale chuckled, "Nice work."

—

The plan was simple after that:

Get in touch with Justin Alvarez and Nikolai Vassallo.

The execution, that, was tougher.

—

Kale had money saved up from his years working various jobs and from running his parent's restaurant after their retirement a few years back. All his life he had worked hard, spent little, and despite his law degree, he had fallen into running his family's business quite happily. So when it came time to buy tickets to Chicago, Illinois and then to Miami, Florida to find Justin Alvarez and Nikolai Vassallo it wasn't too much of trouble.

He had been worried about Zeke, who spent half of his paycheques on new tech toys, but apparently his friend also knew how to save.

Tickets bought, and the restaurant left in his cousin's capable hands, Kale drove to the Honolulu International Airport.

The next few weeks, he knew, were going to be full of unwelcome surprises for all of them.

—

Chicago in mid-March was cold as fuck, and Zeke grumbled the whole cab drive to Northwestern Memorial Hospital, where Justin Alvarez worked as a first year resident in the Paediatrics ward.

Kale just looked out the window into the light rain, wondering just how Jadeite, no, Justin Alvarez would react. Jadeite would punched them, he figured, well, he would punch Zoisite and throw some biting words to Kunzite, knowing better than to hit his commanding officer. Justin Alvarez was somebody different, somebody Kale didn't know.

He had the distinct feeling their arrival wouldn't be as welcomed as they hoped.

—

At the nurse's station of the Paediatrics floor, Kale and Zeke waited as Justin Alvarez was paged. Zeke was muttering on about how he would never leave Hawaii ever again. Kale was only half listening, wondering how long they would have to wait.

They didn't wait long.

"Holy fuck," they heard from behind them.

Turning, all three men blinked until Zeke broke the silence. "Hey, you know anywhere we can get some java? I'm fucking freezing."

Justin Alvarez stared for another full minute before he seemed to get himself together and nodded towards the elevators, telling the station's nurse to page him if one of his patients needed him. In the tense silence that followed all three walked towards the elevators.

The minute the doors closed Justin turned and pressed the emergency stop button. "You two are really here, right? I didn't somehow take some hallucinogens or something."

Zeke rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "If you did, why the hell would you hallucinate us?"

Justin glared, "You have a fucking point, Petal Boy."

"Hey, those can be deadly, Smokey."

Kale smirked, it wasn't a punch, but it was close enough. Going to release the emergency button, he turned to the two blondes glaring at each other, feeling suddenly better about this whole thing.

—

Justin had about two hours left in the hospital, which he told them they could wait in the lobby or they could go check in at their hotel. Kale took one look at Zeke and his drooping eyes and told the young doctor that they'd be at the Sherton and if he could meet them after.

Justin nodded, and as they left he turned back and walked up to them.

"Pluto didn't really tell me anything, but the prince—"

Kale bowed his head, "He's fine. We were awakened for other reasons."

"Good, good," Justin sighed and walked back into the hospital.

—

"Well, he didn't punch me." Zeke leaned against the headboard of his bed.

"Give him time." Kale responded, flipping through Chiba Mamoru's file.

—

As they filled Justin on the plan, Kale noticed how the once head of the Far East kept drinking increasing amounts beer. After Kale finished, he raised a pale eyebrow to the other man, expecting an answer.

Justin did not disappoint. "You can't be serious. Knowing how they'll probably remember us, how can you think that's a good idea?"

Kale fixed his gaze on Zeke, who just shrugged, before facing Justin again, "We don't know what they remember, but even if they do remember only the worst, I plan to go through with this. He's our prince, our leader, and were are his guardians. He needs us."

"He appears to be doing fine without us," Justin muttered, not without some bitterness.

"The senshi are powerful and have protected him well, I won't deny that, but they are not us." Kale leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "They do not know him like us. He is our family and we are his."

"What about are own families and friends? Are we supposed to just forget about them because we suddenly remember a duty from a millennia ago?" Justin pushed his chair back and stalked the area, angry.

Kale sighed, knowing Justin had a point, but he also knew that like him Justin was feeling the pull of their past to strongly. Letting the blonde stalk his anger out, he turned to Zeke.

"He has a point," Zeke added, flipping the channels on the television, not being at all helpful.

Taking a breath, Kale stood and crossed the room, taking Justin's shoulders in his hands, "Don't fight this because you're scared and angry. Pluto could have left us in the dark for the rest of our lives. She woke us for a reason, you know this."

Under his hands, Justin deflated. "I hate it when you get all noble and righteous. I always did."

Kale gave him a sad look, "Get your affairs in order, we'll pick you up on the way back from Miami."

Justin blinked, "Miami?"

Zeke saved Kale the trouble of answering a little too happily. "Nikolai Vassallo."

Looking at Kale for confirmation, which he gave, Justin began laughing. "Oh, you have to be shitting me. Did his parents hate him?"

Zeke joined in the laughter, clicking beer bottle together with Justin, and Kale went to the small bar to pour himself a stiff drink, looking over the two of them.

So far so good.

—

Miami was warm and muggy, the complete opposite of Chicago, and his Hawaiian blood blessed it. Zeke's curls were already frizzing out horribly, but the other man didn't seem to notice, all too happy to be away from the Chicago cold.

Nikolai Vassallo was apparently a wealthy man, having inherited his father's shipping business.

Vassallo Shipping Co. was run out several buildings, one being a warehouse by the docks, which was where Kale had made himself an appointment with its owner. He was led through a series of ramps before he came across an office that said:

_Nikolai Vassallo: President_

He nodded to the redhead that sat in desk in front of the office and waited to be attended.

Again, it wasn't a long wait and when he entered he was greeted with a wide smile.

"About time you got here, I've been waiting for a month already."

Kale blinked at Nikolai's exuberance, but didn't question it. Justin had expected them too, just much less vocally, and happily.

"You've been waiting?"

Nikolai moved across, closing the door behind Kale, nodding. "Well, yes. Why else would Pluto give me my memory back if you weren't coming to visit. Anyway, the stars, they haven't exactly been quiet since they realised I could hear them again."

"You're speaking to them already," Kale moved across the office, taking the offered seat, mildly amused at the ease of this conversation.

"Yes, and I forgot how loud they were. Chatty bastards." Nikolai smiled and Kale shook his head, it shouldn't have surprised him, Nephrite had always been a tough bastard to take by surprise. "So, where's Zoisite and Jadeite?"

"Zeke and Justin now, and Zeke passed out after the flight. Justin is still in Chicago." Kale replied, continuing on to fill Nikolai in on what had happened during the last month.

After he finished explaining, Nikolai nodded. "I'll take care of our flights back and expenses, after all, I _can_."

As Kale left the warehouse, he couldn't help think this plan just might work.

—

The flight back was infinitely more comfortable, considering the private plane Nikolai got for them. The minute he saw it Zeke officially declared Nikolai his best friend over Kale and the two continued on their bonding during the flight. Kale sat back going over the details of what was coming next as the two men proceeded to drink their body weight in scotch, reminiscing of things long forgotten by the world.

Zeke passed out two hours in, and after Nikolai turned to Kale, frowning, eyes glassy "They're going to hate us, aren't they?"

Kale wished he could lie, "Yes, they probably will."

Nikolai looked at the tumbler in his hand and swallowed what was left of the scotch in it, "Yeah, I'd hate me too."

The rest of flight to Chicago was silent expect for Zeke's snores.

—

It was a good idea that the four of them chose to meet in the suite that Nikolai had gotten them, because the minute the four of them were in a room together, their powers went haywire and they transformed without prompting.

Memories flooded all four of them and after Kale pushed back his much longer hair, wondering if his cape had always been so annoying, a headache pounding through his skull.

Zeke ran to the bathroom to throw up and Justin dropped on the couch pale as death.

Nikolai just went to the not so mini bar and poured four whiskeys. "Well, that fucking sucked."

Kale couldn't agree more.

—

After they de-transformed and called room service, ordering four burgers and more beer, Justin filled them in on what he had been up to this past week. He had let the hospital know that he was leaving due to personal reasons and had begun closing up his apartment, renting it out to his younger brother. He also casually asked about what they knew about the prince and the senshi in Japan, but didn't push and ask any personal details like Kale knew he wanted (hell, they all had been avoiding talking about the senshi in singular like the plague, which, Kunzite remembered, had been a nightmare to get under control) after Zeke gave him the run down on what they knew so far.

Nikolai managed to add a few more facts, thanks to his little gaseous friends, but except for what they found on the internet, mostly due to Zeke's hacking, they had nothing concrete on the senshi, not even names. Only Chiba Mamoru, who they only knew because Zeke was able to pinpoint his energy signature, which was similar enough to the Shitennou's.

"And are we just supposed to head to Tokyo and knock on his door?" Justin questioned, unconvinced.

Kale shook his head, "First we need to get our act together, and learn Japanese, by the way. Then we'll head over and make contact. Nikolai, you think you can get yourself an apartment for you and Justin in Honolulu?"

Nikolai smiled, flipping his phone open, "Let me make a call."

Justin eyed the brunette, "Huh."

—

On the return flight to Honolulu, Kale watched his three generals as they fell into old, yet new roles and friendships.

He wasn't so thoughtless to think these new friendships were as steady and strong as their old ones, but they would get there. Eventually.

For now, anyway, Phase One was complete. They were all together again.

—

Phase Two began easily enough.

They got Nikolai and Justin moved into a new beach house, because Nikolai found one he loved and bought it outright while they began setting up their move to Japan. First and foremost, they had to overcome the language barrier. Not the simplest of tasks, but doable. Hawaii had very large Japanese population, and received several Japanese channels. He had been exposed to the language all his life. Not to mention, their past memories had opened up various new skills to them, and an ease at languages was one of them.

As Kale remembered, in the ancient world, to watch over their respective areas they had known the languages of each region. Latin and Greek had been the two major languages spoken at the time, even in the Silver Alliance, but they hadn't been the only languages in the world at the time.

Still, except for Justin, who was lucky enough to have been the General of the Far East and already had some innate familiarity with the language and its syntax, they were all beginners in some sense.

It was a long six months of learning and getting to know each other all over again.

In the end it proved fruitful, and by the end of it Zeke had even moved in with Nikolai and Justin, jealous of Nikolai's surround system. Kale still chose to live his own humble apartment. He knew that eventually, when they made the final move they would all be living under one roof, but until then he was going to keep his personal space as long as he could.

That, and the nightmares still hadn't stopped. For any of them. And as selfish as it was, he couldn't bare to hear his friend's night terrors. The guilt he felt was too much.

—

Nikolai had enough money and charm that he could get anything he wanted. Kale figured that's how he, Justin and Zeke found themselves in Waikiki's more underground clubs, in the VIP area. Justin was across the room halfheartedly flirting with a girl and Zeke was doing shots with himself. Nikolai just watched, swirling his drink in the low lights.

Kale hadn't wanted to come, he hadn't wanted any of them to do anything to risk themselves, but during training today (something that three other shitennou had not been happy he started again) Justin remembered the war, sparring with Nikolai, which started an argument that had escalated to a brawl between the four of them. It ended quickly enough, they still listened to Kale, rather Kunzite, like they used too, but it just reminded all of them of just what they had done and of what had been lost.

Kale ended training for the day, dropping onto the plush couches of Nikolai's beach house and wished it could all have been different.

Nikolai came up with another solution as he iced his jaw. "Let's get drunk."

It had sort of become their default coping mechanism, as none of them, except for Zeke, seem to be big talkers.

A slam of glass on a table top brought Kale's attention back to the dim lighted club and he turned to where Justin had joined Zeke in his war against tequila. "You and Justin need to stop drinking Zeke under the table," Kale mentioned to the on his left. "If you haven't noticed, he's kinda a light weight."

Nikolai laughed, "We're upping his resistance."

Kale frowned but said nothing.

Nikolai leaned forward and pour another glass of whiskey, which he presented to Kale. "Look, don't beat yourself up for this afternoon. We needed to let that all out otherwise we'll kill each other later."

"Yeah, I know." Kale threw back his drink in one go and stood up. "I'm going to talk a walk."

Nikolai said nothing in return, not that Kale thought he would, but he could feel three pairs of eyes following him as he left the room.

—

The ocean was dark, and loud, a thin crescent the only thing real source of light in the night sky. Kale stood, hands curled in his pockets, staring out into the invisible horizon.

There was a short breeze that blew his pale hair into his face, but Kale made no move to push it away.

"Why did you do this to us?"

From his left, Pluto answered, "It seems your skills are not as rusty as you believe them to be." She paused, "It was simply time for you to return."

"Was it?"

He could almost hear her the curl of her smile, "No, but I stand by my choice."

Kale sighed, turning to the Senshi of Time, "Just tell me, are they all okay?"

Pluto faced away from, her russet eyes focused on the moon high in the sky. "They lived many difficult years, and they will—you all will live many more in the future. But, yes, they are all right."

"Then why tap us?"

"Because they need you. They just do not know it yet."

And just like that she was gone. No surprise there.

Looking up at the moon, Kale closed his eyes. Golden hair and laughter flooded his memories.

—

Sunday mornings had unofficially become breakfast at the restaurant, and Kale set up their usual table for the guys just outside. His cousin was still running the place sixty percent of the time and doing a very good job so Kale felt no need to worry about his upcoming decision.

As he set their respective plates in front of each of his friends, Kale settled in his seat.

"Nikolai, how fast do you think you can things ready for us in Tokyo?"

Nikolai blinked, barely keeping the juice he drank in his mouth. Swallowing, he set his glass down. "Two weeks. A week if you want to push it."

Kale shook his head, "No, don't rush it, two weeks is fine."

Zeke was the first to speak out, "You can't be serious. Two weeks? That's fourteen days. That's a fortnight. It's not enough time."

"Zeke," Kale sighed.

"What about my work!"

"We spent the last eight months setting up everything we need. You know you'll have a job waiting for you in Nikolai's company."

Nikolai nodded, keeping his voice light. "God knows I'm paying you enough for it."

"I don't think that's his point," Justin intoned, cutting his omelette with exacting patience, blue eyes glinting. "I think what Zeke is trying to say is that it's too soon."

Kale set down his utensils, narrowing his eyes at the other man, "And what do you think the last eight months have been? Paid vacation? This is what we've been planning for."

"No," Justin shot back, his voice still cool as ever, "It's what you've been planning for."

"Do you want out?" Even as he asked, Kale didn't recognise his voice, the timber going so low it felt someone else was speaking though him. For a second, Kale believe Kunzite was. Apparently so did the three other men because they straighten in their seats, looking more like soldiers during this sunny morning than they did going through drills yesterday.

Justin, for his part, did not look down or away. "That's not what I said."

"Then, two weeks. Are you all clear?"

There was a quick succession of _yes_ around the table and then breakfast continued in a tense silence.

Well, that is, until Zeke leaned over to Nikolai and started asking about tech specs and things he absolutely needed to have in his room.

—

The nice thing about private planes, Kale decided, was that they allowed you to sit as close or as far as you liked from everybody.

Zeke, as usual, had fallen asleep about two hours in, feet propped up on the seat in front of him. Nikolai was reading a book towards the back, a bowl of pretzels at his side. That left Kale and Justin to themselves, currently seating an aisle apart not saying a word to each other.

Kale had never learned to sleep on plane, like Zeke obviously had, but then again Kale wasn't a big fan of flying. Growing up in Hawaii, Kale was most definitely a water and ground person. Looking out the window he stared at the blue expanse of ocean under them, so easy to get lost in, and then quickly looked away. Okay, maybe he wasn't a fan of water when they were miles _above_ it.

Across from him, Justin snickered. "Not a fan of flying?"

Kale leaned back in his seat, taking a breath. "Not a fan of crashing."

"I don't think any of us are," he mused, running a hand through his hair. "Look about the other day—"

Kale put his hand up to stop him, "Don't worry about it. You were being a bastard, believe it or not, I'm used to it—or getting used to it rather." Kale shook his head, these layered memories were hard to keep straight, but at least he knew it was just as hard for them too.

"Yeah, I guess some things don't change that much," Justin muttered, picking at one of the button on his shirt.

"I guess not."

Sitting in a definitely more companionable silence than they had since that day at breakfast Kale waited for Justin to come out and say whatever he was holding back. Because if the last few month had taught Kale anything it was that, like Justin had just said, some things don't change. His friends, his comrades, his brothers-in-arms had not change as much as they had at first believed.

Zeke still lost himself too easily in equations and books, he still took in everything around him, and talked until someone stopped him or distracted him. Even in his most relaxed state he still had that undercurrent of barely suppressed energy about him, like he was just biding time until he woke up to start tackling something new. But unlike Zoisite, who had always pushed himself so hard, always trying to break the label of the "youngest of the Shitennou", Zeke laughed more. He played more. He definitely didn't turn his brain-to-mouth filter on, speaking whatever was on his mind, even if it did earn him punches and glares, especially from Justin.

Nikolai was as calm and levelheaded as Nephrite had ever been. Managing to joke with Zeke, snark with Justin and offer advice to Kale without seeming to break a sweat. His connection to the stars was as strong as ever as was his love for literature and a good drink. He still commanded an easy confidence and charm. His air of apathy was gone though. Nephrite had always appeared to others who did not know him to not care as much for the life around him. A pompous bastard, Kunzite had once heard the brunette general described as, right before he sent that solider to the dungeons. Kale smirked, Nikolai was much warmer than his past self and, looking at the plane where he was seated in, extremely generous.

Justin reminded Kale of his past incarnation the most, but Kale believed that was partly because that's what Justin wanted to portray. The man still had his biting wit and air of aloofness that made him seem unapproachable at first, but then just as quickly he could switch his entire demeanour, smiling warmly and laughing in a group of friends. The shrewd look in his eyes was not gone, Kale doubted it would ever be, but instead it was benign, bordering on amused some days. No, Justin, was still was clever and wily as his past self, but less removed from the world. Kale had seen that for himself when they had gone to visit him at the hospital in Chicago and watching Justin with his younger cousins. He would simply talk to them immediately putting them at ease with his smile and charisma.

As he thought on his companions, Kale almost missed out on what said Justin when he spoke.

"I don't like the idea they might hate us," the other man said, resting his head against his seat. "Like it wasn't bad enough how I feel about what happened."

Kale nodded, finally understanding what the outburst and cold silence had been about. Frowning to himself, he felt ashamed that he hadn't put it together sooner. They were all feeling that way, but Zeke and Nikolai had at least spoken to him about it before even in the most abstract sense. Justin had barely mentioned the others. Kale sighed, he should have known he would have to drag it out him. Justin was a stubborn as Jadeite after all.

"It's a risk, but to see him again, to see her—" Kale broke off, knowing better than to go down that path with Justin. He cleared his throat, "Ever since Pluto came to you haven't you felt this pulling in your soul, telling you to find him, to make amends for everything?"

Justin closed his eyes, lips twitching, "I thought it was heartburn."

Kale blinked, confused for a second, before letting out a loud laugh that shocked him. Yes, some things don't change. Kale met his friend's eyes and they shared a look. An old look of understanding between friends.

"A risk, huh?" Justin repeated.

"A risk." Kale nodded back.

"Okay."

Letting Justin sit back and slip his earphone on, Kale felt better about Justin now. Another thing of Jadeite that it was obvious still lived in the man was that he always loved a challenge.

—

They had not expected a welcoming party in Narita Airport. After all, who did they know in Japan beside a prince that might not remember them and a bunch of princesses that probably hated them. Still, when they stepped out from the baggage claim they were face to face with four very familiar faces.

Kale only remembered them by their titles, but the princess of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto did not look all that happy to see them. Wait, that wasn't completely true. Neptune and Uranus did not look happy to see them at all. Saturn, looking all of six years old, looked like she couldn't care less about who they were (or used to be) and was happily waving. Pluto just looked smug.

Somehow, as they approached the four ex-princesses, Kale ended up leading his small group.

"Hello," he greeted in his very accented Japanese, inwardly pleased that he appeared to catch them off guard.

"Hi!" The young Saturn greeted back just as the ex-princess of Neptune gently shushed her, picking her up.

Pluto stepped forward, smiling at Saturn. "Welcome, Shitennou."

Kale pressed his lips together, "Please do not call us that."

Pluto raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Very well, Kale-san." She stepped back and made introductions.

"Gentlemen, this is Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tomoe Hotaru. You may call me Meioh Setsuna. Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, and Hotaru-chan these, as you well know, are Chiba-san's guardians: Kale Conway, Nikolai Vassallo, Justin Alvarez and Ezekial Levin."

"Hi!" the young Saturn, now whose name he knew to be Hotaru, repeated, still happily waving. The other two, Haruka and Michiru, barely acknowledged them. Kale was not insulted for he did not expect anything less or more. Like before only Pluto seemed amused by the young child's antics, running her hand through the young girl's hair with a smile, but when she turned back to them her eyes were fierce.

"I trust that you four will keep in mind that just because I woke you, it does not mean everybody will be as understanding as to your returns. The reason for your awakenings are complicated, at best, as you will understand soon enough, but they are sound." Pluto stood at her full height and stared straight into Kale's eyes.

Kale nodded, "Understood."

"Good."

Without another word Kale nodded to the men behind him, who beside polite bows and smiles, had not spoken a word and began to lead them out. As they reach the door they heard a voice call out to them.

"If you hurt them in any way, you'll answer to me." The ex-princess of Uranus, Haruka, called out, the threat in her voice clear.

Kale felt the others turn back to meet her eyes, but he did not. He was no fool. He knew that no one was getting out of this without getting hurt.

In the car that Nikolai had waiting for them, they all let out the breath they had been holding since seeing the Outer Senshi. Reaching for the bottled water in his bag, Justin scowled, "At least the kid was cute."

Zeke scoffed, "You know that kid could end us in a second, right?"

"Yeah, but she didn't, so I'm calling it a win," Justin shot back.

Next to Kale, Nikolai chuckled, obviously glad to be heading far away from the airport. He wasn't the only one.

—

The apartment that Nikolai got for them was immense, spanning two floors connected by suspended wooded stairs and furnished with comfortable looking couches and king-size beds.

Kale didn't see any of it that first night while Nikolai gave Justin and Zeke the tour, because he was tired as hell. Listening to Zeke go on and on about the entertainment system, Kale made his way up to his bedroom and promptly passed out on his bed.

His dream was an old one and he woke up ten hours later to the smell of eggs and coffee and what appeared to be Zeke arguing with Nikolai about egg to bacon ratio. Kale groaned into his pillow, pushed himself out of bed, and headed down stairs.

Justin spotted him first, handing him a steaming cup of coffee (black, three sugars), yawning. "Mind saving me from food poisoning?"

Kale grunted, taking a large gulp of the hot liquid before shoving Zeke and Nikolai from the stove.

Amateurs.

—

And like that Phase Two was complete.

Now came the hard part.

Phase Three. Aka Make Contact.

Kale wasn't by any means excessively religious, but just in case, he sent up a prayer to whoever was listening to him.

—

The thing that worried Kale the most about this part of their plan was that the first part rested largely on Justin's shoulders. It wasn't about lack of trust or anything, but because he actually _knew_ Justin and something told him that the first meeting between Mamoru Chiba and Justin Alvarez was going to be something explosive.

Justin had managed to transfer himself in (with a little help from Zeke's computer skills) into the Paediatrics Wards of the same hospital were Mamoru was doing his own residency. Justin would be the first contact Mamoru would have with his guardians, and every inch of Kale tensed in waiting as Justin left the apartment for his first day.

Zeke and Nikolai had already left to Nikolai's Tokyo offices and Kale was left to man the fort, as Zeke had dubbed it. Kale didn't mind being left alone, he had things to do, and he always had liked his space. The files in the second office Nikolai had give him kept piling up and Kale had never understood just how much trouble it was managing the lives of four men, while they were subtly gathering information on the man they used to serve in a past life and his princess.

The files on the princess grew a little every day and Kale had a feeling if the senshi ever found them, then Kale and the others would be in big trouble.

"Hey, I'm off," Justin walked past him heading to the door.

Kale snapped out of his thoughts and cross his arms, "Justin, don't spook him. Or insult him."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I won't insult him, but I think spooking him is a given." He paused, licking his lips, looking suddenly nervous. Kale did not envy him. "He's going to want to talk to you, if he remembers that is."

Kale inhaled, fighting the urge to rub his neck. "He remembers. And I hope he will want to talk to me, because if he doesn't that makes this all a lot more complicated. Bring him back here, if you can."

"If I can't or he won't?"

"Give him my number." Kale ordered and wished Justin luck silently as the blonde left.

Jadeite had been the best infiltrator they had back then, Kale (and Kunzite) hoped his skills hadn't rusted over the years.

—

It was three in the afternoon and Kale already had about a dozen phone calls from Zeke asking if Justin had called already. The rest of the calls were from Nikolai and two from Justin asking him to have Zeke stop paging him.

Kale rubbed his eyes, thinking about making himself a sandwich when the phone rang again.

Sighing, Kale kept his voice in control when he answered, "Zeke, for the millionth—"

"It's me." Justin's voice came in clearly over the line, tense as hell.

"Justin?"

"He wants to talk to you." Justin spoke, his voice lowering by the second. "He punched me, by the way."

Kale breathed, "Yeah, I would have punched you too. When are you coming over?"

"Half an hour," the dry chuckle that followed was anything but amused. "Hey, Kale?"

"Yes?"

"He apologised for the punch," Justin's voice took the distinct tone of pride that ironically relieved Kale. It seemed Endymion, no, wait, Mamoru Chiba didn't quite hate them like they had feared he would.

"Looks like he hasn't changed that much either. I'll see you in half and hour." Hanging up, Kale dropped back on his chair. Endymion was coming over. No turning back now.

—

Kale tried not to pace as he waited for Justin and Mamoru in the living room. Reaching the window on this third length he figured he wasn't doing so well. Staring at his reflection in the window he forced himself to take a deep breath and stuck his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, forcing himself to relax.

He kept his eyes on the road below him, hoping to see them reach the building when he heard the door opened. He could hear low voices, two different tones, both with an undercurrent of tension to them. One he recognised as Justin, meaning the second had to be…

They reached the living room just as Kale turned from the window. Endymion—no, Mamoru Chiba—stood stiffly at Justin's side at roughly six feet tall, making him just an inch taller than Zeke and Justin's height. His dark blue eyes stared at Kale like he couldn't believe he was seeing him, and underneath there was a flash of wary and mistrust. Kale stood straighter at that flash of emotion, not willing to acknowledge the hurt it cause.

He bowed his head instead, fighting the formal bow of the old days. "My liege."

Mamoru scoffed. "Don't call me that."

"As you wish." Kale nodded, glancing over at Justin who just seemed to be staring at them. He sighed, apparently, this was going to be a one on one conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, eyes narrowed.

"Do you not remember who we are?" Kale asked, purposely avoiding the question.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, moving to the window where Kale had been standing minutes ago. "Of course I remember." He spoke, his voice low and if Kale didn't know better, sounding hurt. "You're my guardians, my protectors. Brothers-in-arms. We practically grew up together. You were my family." He spit out the last word and Kale swallowed, the bitterness and pain in Mamoru's voice no longer a suspicion, but fact.

Their prince, their brother, was hurt and it was their fault.

"Yes, we were." Kale replied, waiting.

Mamoru's eyes flashed and suddenly he was inches from Kale's face. "I should kill you were you stand."

"Yes, you should." Kale answered.

It was obvious that the other man was surprised at Kale's words but did not say anything just keep looking at him in anger and hurt. Kale did not look away.

"God, you two, are fucking pathetic." Justin intoned from the side, breaking the impromptu staring contest. He turned and made his way to the kitchen frowning at them, clearly disappointed in their actions for some reason.

Mamoru seemed taken aback at the sudden much less tense air in the room and sighed. "Do you think he's got a point?"

Kale took a step back and cross his arms, glancing at his prince. "No, he's just being petulant."

"You were always a tough bastard." Mamoru smirked.

Frowning, Kale turned to face him. "I cannot ask for your forgiveness," he started, not feeling he deserved it anyway.

"Well, you have it." Mamoru smiled, clasping him on the shoulder. "I've known the truth of what occurred in the past for some time now. I know it was not your fault."

"We were weak."

Mamoru shook his head, "We've all fallen to darkness. Some of us more than once. It's what we do when we leave it that matters."

"It sounds like something the princess would say," Kale curled his lips, inwardly amused at the blush that appeared on Mamoru's cheeks. "Will you stay awhile? The others would like to see you as well."

Mamoru nodded and Kale began leading him towards the kitchen when he heard Mamoru called out his former title.

"Kunzite!"

Kale turned in the next second he felt a rush of pain at his jaw. Fucking hell! He groaned, barely catching his balance and blinked up at his prince, working his jaw. "That hurt."

"Yes, well, I'm sure we can agree I owed you that much." Mamoru raised his eyebrows, shaking his hand, and headed towards where Jadeite had disappeared to. "Head still as hard concrete."

Straightening, Kale rubbed his aching jaw, sure that the bruise would be a spectacular one. He also made the mental note to tell Mamoru that he still telegraphed his punches.

—

When Nikolai and Zeke arrived two hours later, Zeke took one look at the bruises growing on Justin and Kale's faced and paled.

"Look, I know we deserve it, but you're not going to hit us too, are you, Chiba-san?"

Mamoru laughed and stood to embrace Zeke, only clipping him on the shoulder. Kale was glad to see that even after a millennia the bond of the two youngest was still strong. Endymion and Zoisite's easy camaraderie had always been a fluid one.

Nikolai took the same opportunity to embrace their liege, "You can punch me if you want, Chiba-san. Unlike some, I'm sure I can take it."

Glaring, Zeke took the offer Nikolai extended to Mamoru for himself.

"I guess you two are safe. My hand still aches from hitting Kale-san." Mamoru blushed, rubbing his neck, "And call me Mamoru. If I've remember correctly, you've called me worse before."

Zeke flushed at that, but smiled happily, as Justin grumbled about being punched.

All in all, Kale thought, this could have gone much worse.

They learned from Mamoru that they remembered quite a bit more of the Silver Millennium than he and the Senshi did. They learned that if the senshi remembered them, they had not mention it to Mamoru, but the princess had and did. She had asked Mamoru once if he missed them and from his answer never asked again. They learned of the trials that they had all endured in Tokyo and just how many times their prince had died without them to protect him. Kale felt a cold fury towards Pluto at that—she could have woken them up earlier and allowed them to help rather than letting Endymion die. Mamoru told them of Tuxedo Kamen and eyed them all daring them to laugh, punching Zeke in the shoulder when he broke first.

This peaked Kale's (and Kunzite's) curiosity and he couldn't help but ask why he did not transform into Prince Endymion, like they believed he did.

Mamoru only shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. "I don't know, I've always guessed because I'm really only there to make sure the girls are okay. Believe it or not, they don't let me fight as much as you would believe. It's the same with Usako, even though she has the strongest attack. They keep us protected as much as they can."

Kale nodded, not all that surprised, "Makes sense. If it was me, I'd do the same. If we can't help you being out in the field then I'd make sure you'd stick as far as the action as possible."

Mamoru smiled, "Wow, I feel like sixteen again and you're telling me I can't train with the troops."

Nikolai grinned at this, "Actually, it was because you weren't good enough back then."

"Hey," Mamoru glared, "I'm your prince."

The rest of the night continued in a similar fashion, answering many questions for Kale, while also bringing up some worries. But he'd speak about those to Mamoru later when they had a quiet moment to discuss what he wanted Kale and the others to do now. Already, Kale had decided he was not leaving Tokyo as long as Mamoru called it home, but even though he could, he did not want to order the other shitennou to do the same.

As the evening waned, he walked Mamoru to the door he nodded his farewell. "Thank you for speaking to us."

Mamoru smiled, "I enjoyed it. It's very rare I get to speak someone that is not one of the girls. I'm going to tell Usagi, you know that, right?"

"I gathered as much," Kale acknowledged.

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you. Again."

Now, Kale felt his hackles rise, glancing back to where Zeke, Justin and Nikolai were arguing over what was the best Die Hard film. "I'm not sure that is wise."

"Don't worry about it," Mamoru smirked, "she's loud but basically harmless. She'd be glad to know you're all okay."

"Mamoru-san, this is not a good idea. The senshi—"

"They will have to get used to you as well." Mamoru spoke without argument, "After all, it does not appear you're leaving any time soon."

Kale pressed his lips together, not wishing to have this discussion in the hallway. "Very well, but I'd like to meet her before the others do. I have things to apologise for."

A strange look passed over Mamoru's eyes, but he said nothing as he nodded and left.

Kale remained in the hallway for a few more seconds listening to the sounds coming from the living room, running a hand through his hair, he could already feel his heart tighten in anticipation of seeing the princess. He had not forgotten how much she resembled her.

Venus.

—

It was a crisp but sunny November day that Mamoru had called Kale, early in the morning, telling him to meet him for lunch with the princess. If it wasn't for Kale's very nature he was sure he would have spit the orange juice out he had been drinking, but he luckily kept it in check. Justin and Zeke had still being asleep, the former from a difficult day at the hospital the day before, so they had all decided to let him sleep in. His rounds weren't for hours at any rate. So it had only been himself and Nikolai at the breakfast table when the phone call came.

By the time the short call ended, Kale could see that Nikolai's curiosity was peaked. Part of him wanted to wave the call off and lie, but Kale was sure that Nikolai wouldn't buy any excuse he could think up to give him at the moment.

"That was Mamoru-san, he's asked him to meet him and the princess for lunch." Kale stood, needing another cup of coffee.

Nikolai's smile was wide, flashing a prefect row of teeth. "Wonderful! It's about time he introduced her to us. For a second I thought he wimped out." Returning to his breakfast, Nikolai ate cheerfully for a few seconds before lifting his head up. The look in his brown eyes making Kale more than a mite suspicious. "Can I come?"

Kale sighed, leaning against the counter. "Don't you have work? Running a shipping company?"

Nikolai wave it off, rolling his eyes. "I own the damn thing. I'll delegate."

Kale had to chuckled at the excitement in Nikolai's voice, but shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but not today. I need to see her, them, alone."

"Kale," Nikolai sighed, worry flashing across his eyes, which Kale ignored. He looked like he was going to say something else, but seemed to think better of it and go back to his food. "Where are you meeting them?"

Kale answered with the name of the cafe Mamoru had given him, "Some place called the Crown Arcade."

That had been hours ago and now Kale sat in one of the many booths that spanned the arcade. Watching at the ice clicked together as it melted in his drink, he heard them before he saw them, the princess' voice tinkling above the rest of the pedestrians in front of the small cafe Mamoru had chosen.

"Mamo-chan! Why won't you tell me what the surprise is? You've been secretive for days, I want to _know_."

Kale wasn't aware that a voice could bring such a warm feeling to a person, but it was exactly what the princess' voice did. Even after a millennia, her voice still carried a soft echo of innocence and sincerity that was hard to find in the world. He looked up towards where he heard them and despite preparing himself, it still took him off guard when he caught sight of them.

For a second the world blurred out of focus and the image of his prince and the princess filled his mind as they had been during the Silver Millennium. She, hanging on his arm, smiling sweetly up at him, love reflected in their eyes.

Blinking away the image, Kale focused on the current situation. They still had not spotted him and he took the opportunity to get himself together. Mamoru was dressed in dark slacks and shirt, a grey jacket protecting him from the wind. Next to him, the princess looked his complete opposite, in a flowery shirt and white jeans. Her hair was still tied in the familiar hairstyle of her family, but even with the hairstyle and the slightly rounder face, Kale couldn't help but picture another blonde.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to push all those thoughts away and stood, "Mamoru-san." He called over the loud sound of teenagers playing video game and steeled himself for the princess' reaction.

Immediately Mamoru turned, scanning the crowd, and waved when he finally saw Kale. Next to him, the princess eyes grew almost comically wide and she seemed rooted to her spot until Mamoru tugged her forward. It was clear by the look in sky blue eyes that she recognised him, and Kale half wish she hadn't, if only to take away that slightly scared look in her eyes. His mind flashed to the last time he had met up with the young blonde and had to swallow to push the bile that he felt rise in his throat.

The image of her standing over her fallen senshi, over Venus, was too much and he looked away from them.

"Kale-san," Mamoru greeted with an awkward hand wave, gently pushing the princess forward from where his hand rested on the small of her back. "This is Tuskino Usagi. Usako, this is—"

She cut him off, stepping forward, head held high looking straight into Kale's eyes, "I know, Mamo-chan, I remember him."

"Princess," Kale bowed his head, his hair falling, covering the look in his eyes.

She didn't answer for a couple seconds and Kale could feel Mamoru glance at between them. Kale had a feeling that his prince suddenly didn't think that this had been a good idea, but Usagi spoke up before he could.

"I'm happy you're here," she spoke softly, her voice a soothing balm on his soul. Then seemingly changing before his eyes the quiet look on her face transformed into a bright smile. "Welcome back, Kunzite-kun!"

He could hear Mamoru's relieved laughter and Kale couldn't help smile gently at the young woman. "If it's not too much trouble, Tuskino-san, I would prefer you call me by my given name in this life."

Usagi blinked, then flushed, "Oh, course! Um…what is it?"

Mamoru chuckled, pulling her closer to his body, kissing the top of her. "If you had let me finish Odango I could have introduced you properly. Usako, this is Kale Conway."

Usagi smiled genially, greeting him again. "Pleasure to meet you, Conway-san!"

Kale nodded, "The pleasure is all mine, Tuskino-san."

Usagi just shook her head, scrunching her nose, "Oh no, call me Usagi, the way you say that makes it sound like you're calling me Princess all over again."

Kale spared an amused glance at Mamoru who just shrugged, "My apologies, Usagi-san. Would you like to join me for lunch, my treat."

"Oh, wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, settling in the booth next to Mamoru, "I'm so hungry. Mamo-chan told me he had surprise for me and I didn't get a chance to eat before we left."

"Well, then I guess it's lucky we met up," Kale said, taking in the sight of his prince and the princess together and well. That all they have been through had yet to diminish their spirit. It was pride that he felt. Overwhelming pride and relief for them.

Soon after they sat down they ordered their food and Kale then couldn't help but be surprised at the amount of food Usagi was packing away. She practically inhaled her meal and part of Mamoru's as he filled her in on how they came to be awakened. Usagi listened attentively, asking questions about the others, her eyes lighting up as he told her a few of the stories of the past year.

Mamoru knew most of this, but Kale could see his curiosity spark as Usagi asked questions that he hadn't thought to, probably because he didn't think to ask if Zeke still played the piano, which he did, and if Justin was still scared of spiders, which Kale honestly didn't know either.

Sipping her milkshake, she suddenly sobered, "Do you know why Pluto woke you? I haven't seen her much in the last year, but she's never mentioned anything. Not even in my dreams."

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san. She didn't say much to us either, only that we were needed." Kale frowned.

"Hmm," she nodded. "Well, I'm happy for any reason! Mamo-chan has missed you so much!"

"Usako!" Mamoru flushed bright red, ducking his head. "I didn't even really remember them," he added, looking at Kale, "No offence."

Kale waved him off, "None taken."

"But it's true, Mamo-chan! These last few days you've been so happy, even if you didn't tell me why. I can tell you've missed them." She turned to Kale, her blue eye shining, "I'm missed you too. You were always such good friends to us."

If there had been any other words that could have hurt Kale more, he didn't know what they could be, but he suspected they would come from Venus. He looked away, his sea-green eyes following the people that passed by the window. "I'm afraid we weren't as good as we could have been."

Usagi seemed to come alive at that, reaching over the table, taking his hand, forcing him to look at her. "No! Don't think like that! What happened back in the Silver Millennium hurt us all, but I remember how well you all treated me, and how much you cared about us. We all have weaknesses and Metallia twisted them and took you away from us. I don't hold you responsible. I forgave you a long time ago." She spoke so earnestly, so honestly, it pricked at Kale's soul. He had known that she would forgive him and others, she was too goodhearted not too, but still hearing the words for her affected him in such profound way.

Kale smiled carefully and nodded, looking at Mamoru, seeing everything that Usagi just said was reflected in his eyes. It was humbling.

"Thank you, princess."

Usagi smiled, and then turned red as she became aware she still held his hands tightly grasped in hers. "Good, so dessert?"

Kale chuckled, not sure how she could fit more food into her stomach, but agreed nonetheless. "Sure."

—

During the middle of dessert they had an unfortunate interruption.

Kale almost groaned out loud when Nikolai sauntered into the Crown Arcade, Zeke and Justin tailing him. As the three crowded around the booth, Kale raised his eyebrows at Nikolai.

Nikolai just smirked, "I'm a horrible liar and they know how to break me."

Kale struggled not to roll his eyes.

Usagi, though, didn't appeared to mind, giggling quietly as Justin and Nikolai slid into the booth next Kale. A tight fit by any means. Zeke stood awkwardly for a couple seconds before Mamoru signal him to sit down on his side, next to Usagi. Zeke did so awkwardly, obviously trying to not brush up against the girl, when Usagi flashed him a brilliant smile, announcing how happy she was they were all okay and if they wanted to share some dessert. Zeke relaxed considerably after that.

After introductions were made, it almost seemed too perfect to Kale, who sat watching as Usagi seemed to effortlessly charm the rest of the shitennou, even Justin, in the blink of an eye.

Then, just as Kale finished paying for everyone, including the lunch high-jackers he called friends, Usagi asked, innocently curious.

"When do you guys want to see the senshi?"

For such a small girl she sure knew how to kick the breath out him.

—

After Usagi's suggestion that they be introduce to the senshi there was only one plan of action that Kale and others thought of:

Drinking.

A lot of drinking.

—

"Mamo-chan and I will speak to them first, of course, but we should really introduce you all before they see you with Mamo-chan or me and get nervous. They do that."

Usagi had said and Kale had agreed. He didn't have to ask if the others thought it was a good idea because he knew just how they felt. They felt like he did, and seeing the senshi again?

That was one of the most frightening things they all could think of.

—

Ever since learning that Kale had a law degree in International Business he never put to good use running a restaurant, Nikolai thought it ridiculous to keep the lawyer he had and fired him, keeping Kale on retainer instead. Kale didn't like to admit he was grateful for the job, because he could barely stand not doing anything all day expect read and hone the Playstation skills. This is why Kale was in the middle of looking over some contracts that Nikolai had left for him when the buzzer rang. Zeke's schedule was the only one that was as lax as Kale's and only by a small margin as the computer engineer could pretty much work from his room if he so desired or from the nice office Nikolai had given him, which was where he could be today.

Kale wondered why he didn't get an office when the buzzer rang again.

Pushing the papers away, Kale ran a hand through his hair wondering who it was as except for Mamoru (who he knew was at the hospital right now) everyone else who he knew had a key.

Except for…

With a furrowed brow, Kale opened the door, not all that surprised to see Usagi smiling brightly at him in pink parka.

"Kale-san! I called Mamo-chan at lunch today and he told me you'd be home, and I thought we should spend some time together. Get to know each other all over again." She stepped boldly forward almost as his daring him to say no.

Rubbing his neck, Kale sighed, "Usagi-san, I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Sure it is, it's such a pretty day and Mamoru and Justin say you don't leave the apartment much." She spoke, pressing her lips together at the end, realising she just let him know something she was not supposed not.

"Oh?" He smirked.

"Please don't tell them, they don't know I heard them when I went to visit Mamo-chan at the hospital yesterday." She looked up him, those giant blue eyes watering.

In that moment Kale knew he was done for, he was always a sucker for blue eyes, and something told him Usagi knew exactly how to play at his weaknesses. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air."

"Yay!" Usagi exclaimed and tugged his arm forward.

Kale grabbed at his coat and let himself be guided out.

—

"I'm not making you too uncomfortable, am I?" Usagi asked as the walked down the street, her hair bouncing with ever step she took.

"Not at all, Usagi-san," Kale reassured her.

"I'm just… I mean, I know how much I look like her." Usagi started nervously, "She's my decoy for a reason."

Kale looked down at the petite girl, with her golden hair and sky blue eyes. Yes, she did look like Venus, but only to the untrained eye. Venus' eyes were a lighter blue and her hair was fairer shade of blonde compared to his companion more golden mane. "Yes, you do, but you're also very different. For me, it's easy to not mistake you for her."

"I guess it would be." Usagi made a sound of agreement, sighing, "I haven't spoken to them yet, you know? I think I'm scared too."

"And why is that?"

"I—I don't remember everything about with the Silver Millennium, none of us do, but we remember enough, especially after Galaxia. We remember feelings and I don't want to hurt them. I think telling them about you four would hurt them." Usagi paused in her step, turning to face him. "They've never spoken about the shitennou, not at any length beside the fact that you used to be Mamo-chan's guardians, but I think it's because they can't let themselves talk about you. I remember how close we all used to be. What happened to you four hurt everybody, but it hurt them too, in a different way. And Minako-chan…she doesn't even like to talk about the past at all." She sighed, "I think she remembers the most."

Kale silently agreed, "She would. She's the leader."

Usagi smiled, continuing their walk, leading him into a park. "Yeah, took us a bit to figure that out. We thought it was me for a while, but then it just sorta became clear."

"Things have a way of doing that." Kale continued, keeping one half step behind her, scanning the area around them. Some old habits just don't die.

—

One night he came in from jogging to find Mamoru in the mist of a Halo battle with Zeke against Nikolai and Justin. Usagi has fallen asleep on the sofa between them, feet tucked behind Justin's back, head resting by Mamoru's hip.

The image burned in Kale's eyes, and he couldn't help but hope that four other princesses could one day feel as comfortable around them as Usagi had become.

When he came out of the shower he helped Mamoru take her down to the car as the other's cleaned up.

"She likes spending time with you four, and you all treat her well. Thank you for that."

"I'm glad she feels welcome, but there's no need to thank us."

"She seems to think it helps you four. To be around her, I mean." Mamoru closed the passenger's door and they both stopped to look at the sleeping girl. She sniffed in her sleep and tucked herself into a little ball in the seat. Kale didn't miss the loving look that came over Mamoru's face.

"It does." Kale nodded.

"Good, because she plans to tell the girls tomorrow." Mamoru moved to the driver's side and smiled over the hood. "Be ready for some fireworks."

Kale pressed his lips together, "I always am."

As he watched them leave, Kale stayed downstairs for a few more minutes before he went back up and told the rest what Mamoru had just told him.

Mamoru had been right, there were fireworks, and a few broken plates from where Zeke dropped them.

—

The next day was spent with a tight ball of anxiety taking residence in his back.

It was no different for Justin, Nikolai or Zeke, if the amount of coffee inhaled by the latter two at breakfast was anything to go by. When Justin mentioned, in his doctor's voice, that the coffee wasn't going to help their nerves all he got in return was two very deadly glares that stared pointedly at the cup he had been stirring for the last ten minutes.

Kale knew he was no different as he kept making more pancakes.

When he suggested they head to the roof for a sparring session he could almost feel the relief at doing _anything_ beside waiting take over them.

—

Seven hours after the had retreated to the roof, they were still sparring.

The only thing they focused on was landing blows on their opponents and dodging attacks.

That was how Mamoru found them, Zeke in the middle of a left jab at Nikolai.

"They know," Mamoru said as he approached them.

Zeke slowed the slow the punch and it resulted in Nikolai tripping into him as he sidestepped.

Justin cursed, plopping down on the ground.

Kale only nodded. "When do they want to assess us?" He was under no belief that the senshi wanted to do anything but make sure they weren't a risk to their princess and prince.

Mamoru sighed, "Give them a couple days to cool off."

"Right," Justin gave a dry and pitying laugh, "because I remember Mars was so good that."

—

That night he dreamt about her. Ever since the memories came back, Kale had tried very, very, very not to let his thoughts drift to her for too long.

It was just asking for trouble, but now she knows he's out there. That he's been out there and suddenly his mind is too tired to block her out any more.

—

Her laugh was beautiful, he couldn't help but think as she listened to one of Nephrite's tales.

…

She pressed her hand in his, leading him to the dance floor. Her gown floated around her, impossibly soft and light, as he spun her. At one point his hand drifted from the material and brushed against her skin. Immediately their eyes locked and he let his hand stay on her skin a breath too long before he moved it back. They continued the dance without any other incident, but Kunzite couldn't help but file away the information that her skin was softer than the material of her dress.

…

Together they followed their prince and princess without speaking. Her arm brushed against his every once in while, but they didn't speak. When the princess called behind stating them as being boring, she laughed and went up to tease her.

As she walked away, Kunzite took note of how her hair shone in the shone in the sun. Almost as bright as her smile.

…

"You are most difficult to read, my lord," she spoke candidly as they sat in the shade as Endymion and Serenity walked the maze of the rose garden. They had been ordered not to follow them, but wait instead.

So they did. The awkwardness of their first encounters long past them.

"I have been told as much, my lady." Kunzite smiled.

She smiled brightly back at him, "I do not doubt it." She turned towards the entrance of the maze, "Shall we try our skills at spying? They have been gone for quite some time."

Kunzite merely nodded and stood, offering his hand. "You are quite devious, my lady."

Venus took his hand, standing, the movement bringing her closer to him, "I have been told as much, my lord."

…

"Kunzite," she breathed, her voice warm against his ear.

He turned to her, his lips drawing a line from her collarbone to her lips.

"Yes, love?"

"I think we're becoming remiss in our guarding duties," she mutter, leaning back against the tree he had pushed again.

"Why do you say so?" He moved a step back, curious.

"Endymion and Serenity just ported out," she grinned up him, her hands smoothing up his neck. "I think they thought we were too busy to notice."

Kunzite smirked, looking back towards the spot he had felt them teleport from. "Shame about that tracking spell you put on them then."

Venus leaned up, pressing her lips against his once more. "Complete and utter shame."

…

She loved the sun. She loved spending time in it. She loved to bask in its glow, letting her skin bronze and her hair lighten even further. She joked that maybe if she kept it up long enough she'd acquire his darker skin and platinum hair.

He always protested as he loved her pale sun kissed skin and flaxen locks, but he could not doubt he enjoyed watching her as she rested languidly in the sun. His private home rested in what later would be called Cyprus and she was currently laid out naked in the sun, glowing like the goddess most Terrans thought her to be.

Joining her, he sat at her side, letting his hand drift up her side.

She smiled gently up at him, in greeting, pulling him down to join her as her lips found his.

…

Then the war came, fast and dark, much like the plague had done.

Everyone was falling.

She came to him one night, cupping his face in fierce desperation.

"The Alliance is voting to prohibit the Earth from joining the Council due to these events. The princess is already heartbroken over the whole matter, and I do not know how much longer we will be safe."

He nodding, having suspected as much. The Alliance was always too supercilious, especially over their views on the Earth. "I know. With the King's death and Queen and Prince barely holding the people together, this comes as no surprise."

"I wish I could change it all," she spoke lowly, pressed her forehead to his chest, fingers clenching in the material of his uniform.

Without another word he lifted her up in his arms and dragged her into a brutal kiss, pressing her against bookcase, both of them knowing this could very well be the last time they saw each other.

She stayed until sunrise leaving in a flash of light and tears.

…

It wasn't the last time they saw each other.

The last time they saw each other Kunzite, Sky King of Middle East, was dead for all intents and purpose. In his place stood a lord of the Dark Kingdom.

Venus did not hold back.

—

Kale woke up drenched in sweat.

He could feel tears blurring in his eyes and wiped them away, rubbing viciously at his face.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he got up and dressed in his sweats, heading down towards the kitchen.

Zeke was already there, bloodshot eyes hiding behind his wire rimmed glasses, typing away on his laptop. When Kale sat across from him, the blonde didn't say anything, just pushed the lukewarm pot of coffee towards the taller man. There was already a cup waiting for him waiting to be use.

Kale took it gratefully.

They didn't speak until the sun began peeking over the horizon.

—

Mamoru's apartment was not the even half the size of the palace that Nikolai had bought for them, but it was a nice, comfortable size, with a spacious living room in which they are all sitting in, rather awkwardly. Mamoru had invited them for lunch which he insisted on cooking, surprising them with a rather appetising curry dish.

At their compliments, Mamoru blushed, waving them off. "It's Makoto-chan's recipe, if it turns out bad then you're not fit to cook."

Kale had to smile at that, having heard similar sayings growing up in a family of restauranteurs. He also noticed that ever since that day with Usagi in the park, both her and Mamoru had been dropping the senshi's name increasingly more often. Kale wondered if the others had noticed or if they had their own days walking with Usagi in the park. If they had they none of them mentioned it.

He hadn't expected them too. They were private matters.

Watching as Mamoru began clearing up the plates and utensils, his movements were tense and hurried, but not trying to look it. Justin was picking at his trousers' leg and Nikolai was keeping Zeke busy in conversation, thankfully.

Kale glanced at his watch. Four-thirty.

He could almost hear the countdown in Mamoru's head.

The buzzer rang and they all shot up in their seats.

Mamoru rushed out the small kitchenette with the clatter of plates dropping into the sink, and sheepishly headed towards the door.

"That should be Usagi. She mentioned she was coming over after her afternoon class." He waved them to sit back down, but none of them did.

The buzzer rang again and Justin scoffed, motioning towards the door. "You're a horrible liar, Mamoru-san, just let them in already. Today seems a good day to die as any. Again."

"Justin! They're not going to kill us!" Zeke protested, looking over to Kale and Mamoru, "Are they?"

Mamoru flushed, but went to the door. "I sure hope not."

—

There was no way this could have gone well, Kale knew that, so when the five female bodies burst through Mamoru's door way, four of them with varying degrees of anger and wary etched on their faces he wasn't surprised at all. He didn't meant to but his eyes sought Venus out, focusing on her, unable to look away.

"So it's true," she whispered, but her voice was the loudest sound in the room to his ears, beside the pounding in his heart.

He was about to answer her, but the young woman who was clearly Mars threw one of her cleansing scrolls at them, more specifically, at Justin. Kale watched in detached worry (part of him knowing that the spell wouldn't hurt him, the other part of him focused on Venus) at how Justin didn't even try to step out of its way. Instead he walked right in its path and plucked it out of the air as it was flying at him towards. Holding between two fingers, he smirked, almost cruelly, blue eyes blazing.

"Sorry, Mars. These won't work anymore." He spoke patiently, folding the paper into his hand and slipping it into his pocket.

The young woman glared back at him, obviously surprised and disappointed that her scroll did no damage, but said nothing as Usagi shoved in front of the group.

"Rei-chan! Stop!" She stuck out her arms like a protective shield in front of them. "I told you they were good now. Please just listen us."

The four women and two cats looked between them and their princess. She was one the step forward, a leader as always, and nodded. "Very well. Speak."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and behind Kale could hear Zeke doing the same.

"Girls, I'm sorry Usagi and I have kept this from you all, but we needed time to understand why they were back for ourselves," Mamoru began, reaching to grasp Usagi's hand in his. "The Shitennou coming back is unexpected, but I've already accepted and welcomed them back as my guardians. They will also take up the same posts of the past when Crystal Tokyo comes."

"You can't be serious!" Mars exclaimed, only to be cut off by Venus's hand.

"I see." She turned to Usagi, "I'm guessing Pluto is aware that they've returned."

Mamoru started to answer, but Kale stepped in forcing her (and the rest of the girls) to stop ignoring them. "She's the one who awakened us."

From behind Venus, the short dark haired girl, who had to be Mercury, gasped turning everyone's attention to her. (Kale could feel Zeke tensing behind him, eyes probably locked onto the girl.) Immediately she turned red and stepped further back trying to hide herself, pulling one of the cats, Luna, Kale noticed, closer to her.

Venus nodded. "Well, the surprises just keep on coming, don't they?"

Kale opened his mouth to answer her, but Usagi moved in front of him, laying one hand on his arm. Kale could feel six pairs of eyes zeroing to the small contact. Looking down at Usagi, he read the look in her eyes and stepped back.

"Minako-chan, everyone, please, I don't want you to fight. I know it's going to be difficult getting used to the shitennou again, but we can forgive past mistakes, can't we?" She was pleading, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "They're Mamo-chan's guardians and he cares a lot about them. Plus they're my friends too. Please don't fight."

Kale watched as the four women seemed to deflate at their princess' words. Luna jumped from Mercury's arm and headed towards Usagi, immediately getting picked up by the young princess. "Of course, Usagi-chan, we'll stand down."

Venus—Minako—moved forward, closer than any of the other senshi dare to move and took Usagi in her arms. It put her an arms length away from Kale and his fingers itched to reach out and touch her. He had no doubt she did this purposely. "You trust them?"

In Minako's arms Usagi nodded, a few tears escaping out of her eyes. Minako nodded back, petting the other blonde's head, narrowing her eyes at him over Usagi's shoulder as if she blamed him for her princess' tears, something he was not sure he didn't blame himself for.

"Very well," she released the other girl, letting Mamoru take Usagi in his arms. Minako on the other hand turn to shitennou, "Because of the princess we are bound to give you a chance to make amends, but the second I suspect anything is amiss," she paused looking back to where Mar stood, fire still blazing in her eyes, "well, you know we won't hold back."

Kale nodded, "You never did."

She ignored him, knowing exactly what he eluded, he could tell. "Usagi, if you're okay, we'll be leaving." Minako stated and headed for the door.

Usagi broke out of Mamoru's arms, rushing towards her senshi, "But guys, I—"

The tall brunette, Jupiter, Kale recognised, stepped forward leaning down to give Usagi a tight hug. "It's just not time for that yet, Usagi-chan," she said in a sad, low voice.

Usagi looked at her friends, taking in the pained look in their eyes they were each trying to hide and nodded. "Maybe you're right, Mako-chan." Turning sadly to face Mamoru and shitennou, she frowned, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru nodded and moved to say good-bye to Usagi and the senshi. Kale watched as he held his princess in his arms, kissing her gently, dropping on last kiss in her hair as the girls left.

The door shut behind them with a soft click and Mamoru turned, a haunted look in his eyes. Kale look away seeing the guilt and sadness in his prince's eye and took in the states of his fellow shitennou.

Justin looked to be holding it together by the narrowest or margins, his entire body shaking with some barely suppressed emotion. Next to him Nikolai just looked exhausted as if he had just been running a marathon and lost. Behind him, by the sofa Zeke looked like he was going to be sick, his face pale and green eyes shining with a look that Kale did not care to decipher.

Kale knew they needed to leave, they need to be away from this place where the senshi had stood mere feet away from them, they needed to get out of here as soon as possible—they needed to find a place where they were able to breathe again.

Apologising to Mamoru, Kale suggested they take their leave. Thankfully, Mamoru did not object, he only asked them to wait one second.

"I have something for you." Rushing back into his room, he exited a few seconds later holding a velvet box. "They're cracked, but I figured that they should be with you at any rate."

Kale took the box in his hands, the wood smooth and warm in his palm, nodding his thanks. As they reached the street, Justin and Nikolai headed separate ways, announcing they'd be at the apartment for dinner.

Nonplussed, Kale watched as their figures got lost in the crowds.

Zeke remained next to him, quiet, nervous tension bubbling under his skin. "They didn't even care to listen to our names," he murmured so softly that Kale didn't think he meant for him to hear it. Regardless, Kale did.

"I know." Tucking the box under his arm, Kale rubbed at his chest.

The rest of the walk home was done in silence.

—

Justin and Nikolai arrived back to the apartment in early hours of the next morning. Kale heard them from where he had yet gone to bed in his office.

They passed Zeke, who had passed out on the sofa, and Kale covered with a blanket only a few hours ago.

He leaned back in the leather chair where he had been planted himself hours ago and had waited until both arrived home, their doors slamming shut. Rubbing his face, Kale looked up, sighing.

They had all been prepared for the worst reception. It didn't mean it still didn't fucking hurt.

—

The next week the shitennou barely spent any time together, all of them burying themselves in work and different projects, only stopping when they ate and sometimes not even then.

Justin practically lived at the hospital and Kale only knew he ate and slept, because Mamoru had called him and let him know.

Zeke barely left his room, expect for food and to go and sit on the roof.

Nikolai was the one worrying Kale the least, throwing himself into his work, but actually speaking in complete sentences. Still, the spark in his brown eyes had gone, and Kale desperately wished for it back.

Kale didn't worry about himself, he'd be fine, he had been through worse.

When Mamoru called him, asking about how he was, Kale had answered fine, knowing that Mamoru didn't believe him for a second.

Kale didn't dwell on that, Nikolai had dropped a stack of contracts on his desk. Kale almost thanked him.

—

Usagi and Mamoru dropped by once, forcing them into a Halo tournament.

It was the first time Justin or Zeke smiled since the day in Mamoru's apartment.

If Kale hadn't already been prepared to die for his prince and princess, that moment would have changed his mind.

—

He was walking in the street when he next saw her. She was exiting the Crown Arcade and he was going to meet Mamoru there. They're eyes met at ten paces and for a second he was sure she was going to ignore him or kill him.

As always, she surprised him. Walking right up to him, she placed her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Mamoru-san, Aino-san," he replied.

She blinked, "How do you know my name?" She practically growled and Kale had to taper down his automatic response to the husky rumble of her voice.

"Usagi-san, she filled us in. She felt horrible about that day in Mamoru-san's apartment and felt she should explain."

"Usagi…" Minako sighed, deflating for a second, before she remembered just who she was standing in front of. With newly narrowed eyes, she cocked her hips, questioning, "Has she been seeing you a lot? I suspect that all her dates with Mamoru-san aren't always as exclusive as she has led us to believe?"

Kale chuckled, "Not all of their dates, I suppose, but they do come to visit. She and Zeke have become quite the Halo team. She does seem to be trying to not let us feel left out concerning their lives." Kale confided in Minako, knowing she would know how to handle the situation.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised." She stopped and looked away. "I think we've been a little to hard on her as well."

"It's not your fault, you were caught by surprise." He appeased.

Minako did not appear to appreciate it, glaring at him. "Don't! Don't excuse it, don't apologise. Just…don't! You don't get to be the martyr here."

Kale nodded, saying nothing, because everything that he could say would only make her angrier. It would only hurt her more.

She licked her lips, dropping her hand from her hips and wrapped them around her waist. Kale couldn't help but take in her figure. Slight, but athletic, with strong legs. She was wearing a soft looking white coat over jeans, that he knew hid toned arms, accented with an orange scarf that only seem to highlight the flush in her face. Appearing to decide something, she frowned, "This alliance between the senshi and shitennou can't—won't—be like before."

"I understand."

"I just—We can't just fall back to the way it used to work, playing games, trying to pretend there was no darkness in the world. We tried that and the galaxy fell." Raising her chin, defiant and strong, like always, her blue eyes shone brightly, "They're engaged now and you're his guardians, just like we're hers. For them and their happiness I'm willing to take a lot and if that means accepting you and the rest of shitennou back in their lives, then I will, but it can't be like before." She paused, her next words hitting straight in the heart, "We can't be like before."

Kale lowered his head, making sure she saw his eyes when he spoke, "Very well."

She nodded, looking away from him, blinking back the wetness he was sure she didn't want him to see, "I'll speak to the girls."

"Thank you, Aino-san. We appreciate it." Kale replied.

"You're welcome, oh, um…" her voice dropped off in embarrassment, her flush deepening.

"Conway, Kale Conway," He smiled.

Minako curled her bow-shaped lips in not quite a smile, "You're welcome, Conway-san." She turned and walked away from him, her blonde hair swishing in the wind and Kale felt as if part of him went with her.

She had said they couldn't be like before and he agreed, it was safer that way, but in that moment Kale had the dangerous thought that it might already be too late.

—

The walk home after his afternoon with Mamoru was a slow one. Kale let himself get lost in the park he and Usagi had strolled through until well after the sun set.

He could still smell Minako's light perfume, from where he had caught its scent when she passed her, her hair floating against his coat. Vanilla. Same as before.

Lips turning up in a half smile, he tucked his hand in his coat's pockets, pleased that a truce, however small, had been called.

—

The days passed much like they had when they have been in Hawaii, the things that needed to be done got done. Justin and Mamoru spent their time at the hospital, coming back to the apartment at all hours, eating whatever Kale had left for them.

One morning, as he padded into the kitchen, thinking that after the near mental breakdown Nikolai had shopping with Usagi and Zeke yesterday the man deserved waffles. When he reached the kitchen, he found Justin, Mamoru and to his surprise Usagi there, all finishing the left overs (that he hid from Zeke) the night before.

The minute Usagi saw him, she brighten, and somehow with a mouth full of food managed, "Kale-san, this is so yummy, you're such a good cook! Almost as good as Mako-chan and Mako-chan is the best."

He blinked, barely awake, reaching for the coffee. "Thank you, Usagi-san."

Then Justin spoke up, "Seriously, you should just open up a restaurant here, expanded the family franchise." He was teasing, Kale knew that, but suddenly he had thoughts of his family, growing up in his parent's restaurant and smile. They were good memories, and even if his mother would always be the best cook he had ever met and he could never reach her skill, he knew what he was doing in the kitchen. A restaurant…

He pushed the suggestion back, focusing on the current hungry people, who didn't appear to be full from the looks of it.

"Usagi-san, would you like some waffles?" He asked.

The resulting cheer made Justin and Mamoru wince as Zeke ambled into the room, "Oh, waffles!"

Moving towards the stove, Kale let his hair hide the smirk that grew on his lips.

—

The letters arrived the day after the New Years, which was spent in relative peace, shocking the four men.

In very practised calligraphy all four of them received the same note:

_You are hereby invited to the eighth birthday of Tomoe Hotaru. _

_Three-thirty in the afternoon. January 6._

Then in the corner in rougher, but still extremely well practised handwriting:

_Please come, I would like very much for you all to be there. _

_Tomoe Hotaru._

As Kale finished reading his invitation, he looked up to gauge the others reactions. Yeah, they all looked nervous.

He sighed, it had been weeks since any of them had seen one of the senshi. The last having been Zeke and Justin at the hospital where they had run into Mercury, who had been visiting her mother and Mamoru. Zeke had come home buzzing on caffeine that day muttering it wasn't fair she spoke more to Justin than him and that he could have been a doctor if he had wanted to, but guts freak him out. (Justin had punched him in return.)

Besides that the senshi did not appear to seek them out, and in return, they kept their distance, but this party was different.

Looking back down at the childish writing crowding one side of the invite, Kale made a decision. "We're going to this party."

The resulting sounds of three grown men protesting as if they were five made him pinch his nose in annoyance. So far they had bent to the unspoken rule the senshi had imposed and stayed away, but they couldn't do this forever and as hard as it was for all involved, they needed to start learning to live together, because if what Mamoru had told them about the future was true, then they would be living together for a long time.

Finally tired of all the arguments that were being currently thrown at him, Kale stood, slamming his hand on the table top. At once all three quieted down and stood at attention.

Kale gave them all a significant look, "Hotaru-chan invited us to her birthday party and it would hurt her feelings to be rebuffed. The senshi can get angry as much as they want, but I'm not going to be reason a little girl cries, understood?" He paused for a beat, making sure to meet their eyes, "We are going."

Zeke nodded first, albeit dejectedly. "I don't even know what to buy a seven year old."

Kale closed his eyes, not for the first time grateful of Zeke's uncanny ability to relive tension in a room, "Don't worry about it she's turning eight."

—

The guys arrived at three-thirty on the dot, as Kale and Justin wouldn't have let them arrive later, with an armload of presents. The house that the Outer Senshi lived in was palatial and as they drove up Nikolai asked if he should ask Pluto for their realtor.

Ringing the buzzer, Kale tightened the grip on his package, forcing himself to relax or else crush the cupcakes he had made. He had bought a present, of course, which Nikolai was holding for the young girl as some protocols never fully leave, but late yesterday afternoon he had the urge to cook and the result was about four dozen cupcakes, save the few the others had stolen. Justin mentioned it was his way of coping with stress, which Kale doubted and had said as much, he just liked to cook. (After Kale had promptly ignored the resulting eye roll for his friends.)

Finally the door opened to reveal Michiru, who looked less than pleased to have them on her doorstep. She twisted her lips, eyeing the four of them, "You're on time." She sounded almost surprised.

Kale smiled pleasantly, "The invite said three-thirty, Kaioh-san."

Her lips seemed to stretch into an almost smile, "That it did. Please, come in then."

They were led to a large garden filled with balloons, several tables of food, and streamers. The other three Outer Senshi were seated at one of the far tables. Apparently no one else had arrived yet.

Good, Kale thought, we have the advantage.

Immediately Hotaru locked on to them and jumped from her seat running over, a wide smile on her face, "You came!" She bounced up to them and Kale knew they had made the right decision.

Justin knelt down and smiled softly at the young girl, "Of course we did, Hotaru-chan, how could we miss such an important day."

Hotaru blushed, ducking her head, her eyes falling onto the present Justin had set down. "Is that for me?" She asked shyly, her eyes lighting up as Justin nodded.

"For who else would it be." He stood, picking both the present and girl up, clearly challenging Michiru whose eyes were following his every movement. Kale was sure to whether to hit him, or be proud, more than a bit torn. Something Hotaru clearly wasn't, clinging cheerfully to Justin's neck as he held her. "But I think," Justin continued, keeping his attention on the girl, "you're not going to like it as much as you'll Kale-kun's present." He leaned close to her ear and stage whispered, "He made you cupcakes."

Hotaru giggled at that, turning those giant violet eyes at him, "Did you really, Kale-kun?" Picking up on Justin's subtle naming game.

"Wow, we had no idea you were so talent, Conway-san," Haruka added, as she moved to her lover's side, their entire attention on Justin holding Hotaru.

Kale could feel his face beginning to flush, and fought to stop it, facing them with a neutral expression, "My mother was a cook. She taught me." Presenting the cupcakes to them with a bow, he raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what they did.

Michiru was the first to step up, taking the package with slim fingers, "Thank you, Conway-san, I'm sure they're delicious."

He bowed his head, turning to watch as Hotaru pointed and lead Justin the others away towards what he suspected were the party games. Kale stood with Haruka and Setsuna, waiting for whatever they had to say. If they would said anything at all.

Setsuna followed his gaze to the quartet by the presents table, "We didn't think you'd come."

Kale smirked, smug, "Yes, it was a tough decision, but had we not it would have hurt Hotaru-chan's feelings and we did not want. It's not her fault that most of her family hates us."

At that Haruka laughed, "You think we hate you?"

Kale frowned, "Do you not?"

Haruka just grinned, dangerously, "Honestly, Shitennou, I couldn't care less about you and your brothers." And like that she walked away, heading towards where Michiru was setting up his cupcakes on a serving platter. Like any good hostess, Kale acknowledged.

Setsuna waved him forward to join her, "Do not mind Haruka-chan, she lets few into her heart, everyone else just exists if you understand me."

Kale nodded, "I do."

As they sat down she offered him a drink, "The cupcakes were a nice touch, by the way."

"Apparently, cooking is my stress reliever." He accepted the offer and sat back, watching as for the first time in weeks his shitennou laughed.

—

The senshi's arrival came and went with less of an issue than Kale had predicted, the five girls and Mamoru entering the house with arms full of presents and even more balloons. From the looks of tight restrain they gave him, he figured they had been forewarned. Kale reminded himself to thank Mamoru.

Still, the look of Mars' face when she saw Hotaru clinging to Justin's back like a baby koala to its momma, had threaten the peace for about two-seconds, until Usagi nudged her. Hard, in the ribs. The resulting squabble bringing Hotaru's and the guys attentions to the new arrivals.

Slowly, they all approached each other, meeting in the middle of the Outer's large garden and proper introductions were finally made, thanks to Setsuna and Mamoru.

Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Minako Aino were at last introduced to Nikolai Vassallo, Ezekial—"Zeke's fine…"—Levin, Justin Alvarez and Kale Conway.

The Senshi stood in front of the Shitennou for the first in millennia, since the hard days of the last battle, and they survived it. The moment didn't last long, as Hotaru began tugging on Usagi and Justin's hands, and it was quickly broken, but Kale knew they had all felt it.

The Inner Guard had just been established again.

—

The party continued on without any more tension, for the most part, and at one point Kale almost wished for death when Makoto complimented the cupcakes and was then cheerfully informed by Haruka, who shouted from the other side of the garden, that he made them.

He could feel everyone's eyes turn to him, questioning and some downright amused, but he gave nothing away and much slower than he would have preferred the moment passed.

Then, later into the afternoon, Justin and Rei ended up arguing over who really won the game of Candyland that Hotaru made them play, eyes flashing across the table, threatening to burn the air between them. Minako stepped in, accidently on purpose, spilling her soda onto the board game and then her and Ami dragged Rei away as Justin sat fuming at Nikolai's side.

Before they knew it the sun was setting and Kale handed off a sleepy Hotaru back to Nikolai, telling him to take her to one of her mothers, as he headed towards the kitchen, looking for a drink. The beer in the Outer's fridge wasn't his usual but Kale wasn't picky to deny it and he reached for it. The day was winding down, and looking out towards the garden where Zeke and Justin were currently arguing NASCAR with Haruka, Nikolai was settling Hotaru in Setsuna's arm, Mamoru was chatting with Michiru and Ami, and the rest of the senshi were sitting, finishing the birthday cake, Kale felt a calm overcome him.

It was the calmest he had felt in ages, and he basked in the feeling until.

"The cupcakes were really very good." Came from behind him, freezing his entire body for second.

He started, turning to the voice, "Thank you."

Minako stood in front of him, hair falling across one shoulder. "I think Makoto wants to ask you for the recipe, but," she trailed off shrugging.

She didn't need to say anything, he understood too well why Makoto wouldn't ask.

"Tell her if curiosity ever gets the best of her Mamoru-san has my number." He extended with a small smile.

She seemed to brighten at that and he wondered if he was missing a nuance in her words. "Thank you, I will." She moved closer to him but stopped at the table, curling her hands over the back of one of the chairs, "It was a nice party, wasn't it?"

He couldn't look away from her and how the last rays of sun filtered through her hair, "Yes, it was."

She tilted her head back to him, the sun lighting half her face, her smile filling his heart. Kale moved without thought, going to stand next to her, not touching, but close enough that he could smell her shampoo and a few stands of her hair brushed against the sleeve of his white button down.

Turning back to face the setting sun, she sighed, "Lovely sunset, isn't it, Kale-san?"

Kale glanced briefly at her before facing the object of her rumination. The last rays of light were disappearing into the horizon, the sky cast in a lavender glow, next to him Minako hummed along with the light sounds of music that came from the garden and Kale had to agree. It was impossible not to.

"Yes, Minako-san, very." He didn't know what spurred his actions, but his hand reached out to the chair she had hers curled around without any internal warning, and covered hers gently. He didn't look at her, didn't say another word, just stood unmoving, waiting for her to snatch it back when she just moved her fingers under his, spreading them, intertwining them with his.

They stayed like that, not moving, not speaking until the sun had completely vanished into the horizon and separated without words. An understanding formed.

—

_Epilogue_

Three weeks later Makoto called.

When Nikolai (and the others) got home to find their kitchen over run by cupcakes and two of, arguably, the most powerful Inner Guards covered in flour, he almost had a heart attack, trying to hide the glare he aimed at Kale.

Kale slyly teased that Makoto was the best partner had ever worked with in a kitchen, making her blush, and return the compliment.

Nikolai sputtered in rage at that slamming his way out of the kitchen. To which Makoto glared at Kale as Nikolai left, throwing some excess flour at him.

Zeke, Justin, Mamoru, Usagi, and Ami (to Kale's surprise) ignored them and dove straight for the cupcakes.


End file.
